The present invention relates to a toy doll that can be dressed with a diaper.
Toy dolls are, of course, widely known and played with by small children, toy dolls that resemble an infant human being commonly played with by young girls. Such toys are desirable, inter alia, by reason of the fact that they serve to teach young girls how to care for human infants, preparing them for their future roles as mothers. The present invention has a number of advantages one of which is that the present toy doll can be used to teach young girls how to dress and care for human infants.